


being a father is harder than being an auror

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence is Their Son, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: Percival doesn't know how Newt does this every day — caring for Credenceandlooking after the creatures at the same time. He's only done it for half a day and he's already exhausted to bones.





	being a father is harder than being an auror

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> I'm here again to offer this humble story about Newt and Percival and their adorable son, Credence. This is inspired by a late night conversation with [vaderina](http://vaderina.tumblr.com) over on tumblr about her pets chasing each other in the wee hours of the morning.
> 
> Plus I love the idea of Percival experiencing first hand on how difficult it is caring for Credence and the wee beasties at the same time. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!
> 
> this has been proofread by my great friend [Kennedy](http://mrpalmersnart.tumblr.com). all mistakes are mine!

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright with them?” Newt croaks, voice going raspy as he takes another shuddering breath in hope he can stop the incoming hacking cough. But, he coughs anyway —body squeezing inwards from the tight pressure in his chest as he spits the yellowish mucus into the waiting tissue in Percival’s hand— the deep wheezing sound resonates in the quiet room as Percival rubs Newt’s chest with warm peppermint oil.

Percival crumples the used tissue and carelessly tosses it into the waiting waste basket; filled with more used tissues to the brim. “Don’t worry,” Percival reassures, pressing warm towel to wipe the drool at the corner of Newt’s mouth. “The creatures will be fine.”

Newt breathes out slowly, his thin chest quivering creating small tremors that run through his whole body. “It’s not them I’m worried about,” Newt rasps again, holding on to Percival’s wrist as he blinks his eyes. Trying to expel the sudden heavy pull of sleepiness from taking him over.

Percival huffs a sigh. “I’m going to be fine!” He reassures Newt who is still blinking owlishly at him. “Now sleep!” He commands, covering Newt’s eyes with his big palm until he feels the fluttering eyelashes brush his rough skin.

“Love you,” Newt slurs, his holds on Percival’s wrist going slack when he finally succumbs to the much needed sleep.

Percival smiles fondly to his husband; brushes Newt’s sweaty hair back when he murmurs a soft “Love you more.” He notes with a small satisfaction that Newt doesn’t feel as warm as before.

The potion must be working then.

He rearranges the pillows to support Newt’s back better; smoothing the thick blanket until it is tucked neatly around Newt’s lanky frame.

"If he wakes up, you come and get me immediately okay, Pickett?" Percival instructs. The Bowtruckle moves his leaf in agreement and swiftly nestling itself in Newt's curls.

With a quiet _Nox_ he turns off the light and steps out from the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar in case Newt needs him.

He makes his way to Credence’s room and sees that his son has already conked out; tiny arms hugging his beloved purple dragon plushy close to him.

Percival pulls the blanket up to cover his son; gently pries Credence’s thumb from his mouth. There’s a small whimper, Credence moving unhappily as he kicks the blanket away again but Percival shushes him gently. Brushes his soft hair in a loving manner until Credence quits fussing.

His son had thrown a tantrum during dinner time when Newt didn’t join them. Credence had demanded for his Mommy, crying pitifully when Percival told him that “Mommy couldn’t join us tonight, sweet. He’s sick.”

Credence sniffed, looked up at Percival with big eyes just like Newt.

“Mommy sick?”

“Yes, darling,” Percival confirmed, pulling Credence closer to wipe his tear-stained cheeks. “He has a high fever but he told me to tell you to be a good boy and eat your veggies so you could grow up strong.”

That had been the end of Credence’s tantrum.

His soft nature of caring about others always outshone his brattiness. He ate the chicken Newt prepared with gusto, chewing the veggies until none were left in his plate.

“Credence strong now!” He had announced, putting up a brave front for Percival to see even when his lips wobbled, his bright eyes with unshed tears; missing his Mommy so much.

So Percival praised him. Told Credence that he’s a smart boy and he would grow up strong like Mommy.

“Like Papa too!” Credence added, jumping out from his chair to help with the dirty dishes and Percival watched his son carry his own plastic plate and cup with such carefulness, he climbed up the small stool and gently placed them into the sink.

They washed the dishes together; Percival soaped the plates and cups while Credence wiped them clean.

Then in a quiet voice —when all the dishes were cleaned— Credence asked, “Can I see Mommy now?”

Percival was never once to deny his son’s request. Tried as he might and he won’t start now. Not when Credence was looking at him with such earnestly hopeful expression.

“Alright, buddy. But we can only see Mommy from the door. Otherwise you’ll have a fever too,” Percival explained, hoisting Credence up to his hip and the boy immediately latched to him, resting his head against Percival’s cheek.

When they arrived at the bedroom, Newt was resting; slowly sipping his herbal tea that Percival had made for him before dinner. When he saw Credence and Percival by the door, Newt smiled widely. Even though his face was oily from the lack of sleep; his messy hair matted from sweating a lot, for Percival, Newt still looked beautiful.

“Mommy!” Credence shrieked, trying to wiggle out from Percival’s hold.

“What did we say before we come and see Mommy?” Percival asked and Credence stopped wiggling, pouting at his Papa and then he started crying again when he saw Newt smiling teasingly at him.

“But I wanna hug Mommy,” Credence sobbed, reaching out his arms towards Newt and Percival stepped inside the room.

“Did you miss me, sweetheart?” Newt asked once Credence was within his reach, but Percival was still holding on to Credence even when the boy was trying his best to free himself.

“Now baby you need to listen to your Papa,” Newt chided gently and watched Credence stop moving. “I can’t play with you tonight, sweet. You will be sick too and I don’t want that. You know why?”

Credence shook his head, and Newt took his tiny hand and wrapped it in his own hand.

“Because if you got sick because of me then I’d be sad and worried,” Newt explained gently, rubbing his thumb over Credence’s soft hand. “You don’t want Mommy to be sad, right?”

“No,” Credence replied, lips wobbling again but he swallowed his sobs. Percival pressed a kiss against his face for being such a brave boy.

“Then you should listen to Papa and go to bed early,” Newt added, letting go of Credence’s hand and shushing him when he whimpered. “When Mommy is well again, we’ll get to play together. Okay, sweet?”

Credence nodded again, scrubbing his eyes roughly before he answered with a solid “okay!”

“Love you,” Newt said, giving Credence flying kisses from the bed and Credence caught them all and gave them back to Newt.

“Sweet dream, Mommy!” Credence waved and Percival smiled at his husband who looked at them with such fondness in his eyes.

Percival is brought back from his musings when he feels a slight weight climbing on top of his thighs. He reaches out and the space goes distorted for a bit before Dougal materializes; blinking his gray eyes at him.

“What are you doing out of the case, hmm?” Percival asks, voice quiets as he makes sure that Credence is still asleep.

With one hand holding Dougal up to his hip, Percival murmurs a spell. And at the corner of Credence’s room, the small rainbow fountain glows, bathing the room in myriad of colors.

Satisfied that his son is sleeping soundly, Percival walks out from the room; once again leaving the door ajar.

He shifts to carry Dougal properly; the Demiguise hanging on to him as he takes them downstairs where the suitcase is placed in the living room.

When they arrive, Percival sees the Niffler lounging on the coffee table, counting its stolen loot and rearranging them according to the size.

Percival shakes his head fondly, too used to the familiar scenario and he’s tired from the day’s event to properly scold the Niffler anyway.

So he lets the creature have its fun.

He groans when he sits on the cushy sofa, and Dougal immediately pats his head as if it knows that it has been a hard day for Percival looking after Credence and taking care of Newt.

He rests his head on the back of the sofa and groans quietly when he feels Dougal’s clever fingers brushing his hair softly. He doesn’t know how Newt does this every day; looking after Credence and taking care of the creatures. It’s hard for him. Harder than being an auror even and he only does it for half a day and look at him, already exhausted to the bones.

“My respect for Newt has leveled up, Dougal,” Percival tells the Demiguise. “He’s such a smart wizard. So kind and strong and— ” Percival yawns. “—Lovely. He’s so lovely and I love—”

 

* * *

 

Percival wakes up with a start and his hand automatically reaches out for Newt, only for him to touch silky soft fur.

_Weird. Since when is Newt hairy?_

His brain seems to catch up on him finally when he realizes that he fell asleep on the sofa and Dougal is nowhere to be seen. When he runs his palm against the fur, a loud chirping breaks the quietness of the night.

One of the occamies is out of the suitcase then. From the way the occamy is affectionately rubbing his knee, Percival knows it’s Suzie; the only occamy that doesn’t try to nip at his fingers when he feeds them.

Percival rubs the sleep from his eyes as Suzie uncoils itself slowly.

Then it flings itself into the air and only Percival’s sharp Auror instinct has saved him from being crushed by the weight of the occamy.

“Morgana’s sagging tits!” He curses as he topples over the upturned sofa. Percival raises his head to check the coast. He sees Suzie hissing at something and his heart starts to beat faster, so sure that someone has broken into his home for the occamy to get agitated and enlarging itself like this.

When he conjures the light ball to flare up the whole room, he realizes that it’s not an intruder who is making the occamy upset.

It’s the Niffler and there in its paws, Percival sees the very shiny, very large Occamy’s eggshells glittering from the light.

“No!” Percival grabs Suzie by the back of its neck when it's ready to strike the Niffler. “No fighting with each other!”

Percival struggles to contain the large creature in his hold, the Occamy wiggling nearly throws him into the air but Percival holds on tighter; wraps his arms around its neck and pulling it back.

But Suzie is much too large for Percival to hold back any longer and when it moves, Percival moves with it; a shocked gasp tumbles out from his chest when the Occamy starts to fly towards the Niffler who is making its escape by speeding ahead.

Suzie follows, its long body bumping into the bookcases making the wood explode into tiny sharp pieces; the Graves’ grandfather clock that has been in the family for 300 years has become the victim too.

Percival can only grimace, silently sending an apology to his great-great-great grandfather Gondulphus.

The Occamy is still chasing the Niffler, its beak snapping at the little thief. Percival remembers from Newt’s first book that Occamies can easily tears their prey by using their sharp beak.

Percival is not a religious man, he never believes in God or religion, but in that moment he prays to whichever deities who are listening in that the beak is placed far, far away from his person.

But Niff thinks this is a fun cat-and-mouse game.

The wretched thief actually has the _gall_ to stop and wiggle it's round behind to Suzie before it speeds away again, slipping up the wooden stairs and Percival hastily casts a spell to trap it into a bubble. But it dodges the spell, lowering itself until it's flat on the ground before scurrying away.

Percival is thankful that the potion he gave Newt has a very powerful sleeping draught in it because he doesn’t want his husband to deal with his wee beasties rapidly destroying their home when he’s recovering from fever.

Suzie is still pursuing the Niffler who is now running up and down the stairs to confuse the thing and Percival is about to throw up his dinner, dizzy by the speed of the Occamy flying up and down like a marionette being played on a string.

“Niff!” Percival yells. “Give back Suzie’s eggshells!”

The Niffler doesn’t listen; it’s obvious by the way it wiggles its butt again and the small pink tongue sticking out to mock him.

“Stop teasing her, you slimy thief! Your Mommy is sick and he needs to rest! So be quiet!” Percival scolds sternly as best as he could without vomiting his dinner; still hanging on for his dear life as Suzie maneuvers sharply towards the landing.

But he could see it, the both of them crashing into the floor by the great speed it's going and Percival knows he ought to release the hold on its neck and jump, but he’s paralyzed with fear; his hands refusing to co-operate even when his brain is yelling for him to let go.

And then, there’s a curious sensation; a distorted feeling like he’s jumping through dimension, a kind hand on his back and around his wrists. A loud pop. A small trembling voice yelling “Papa!” and he opens his eyes and sees that he has landed on the floor again, unharmed and safe.

When he looks at the stairs, he sees Credence in his blue pajamas standing next to Dougal. They are holding hands and even from where he is lying down, he could see Credence’s pale face looking worriedly at him. There's a weird bluish gray energy surrounding his son.

“I’m alright!” Percival reassures loudly, waving both of his hands to Credence. “I think I bruised my back but I’m fine, Credence!” He rolls to his side and gets up on his knees, cracking his back with a satisfying pop. “Thank you for helping Papa out— ”

Percival trails off as soon as he takes in the scene that is happening in front of his eyes. He realizes now that Credence looking pale has nothing to do with him. It has, however, everything to do with the way Suzie has cornered Niff up against the wall with no escape route.

He watches with morbid fascination when Suzie is getting nearer, its graceful neck is lowered; the smooth fur bristling and there’s a sinister sound of beak snapping playfully as if Suzie is teasing Niff back.

For all of his grumbling about Niff, the unrepentant creature is actually his favorite. It's adorable when it wants to be, and he also knows Newt is very fond of the thief too even when he says that he loves all of the creatures equally. So Percival knows, if he doesn’t break up the tensed moment, both of the creatures will get hurt and Newt will definitely be upset with him.

“Credence,” Percival calls, head tilts to the side even when he doesn’t take his eyes off of the pairs. When he hears the stairs creaking and small hand touching his back, he continues. “Papa needs your help, sweetheart. When I count to three, you run as fast as you can towards Niff and grabs her away okay? Can you do that for me, love?”

There’s a small, sharp intake of breathe; a fist grabbing hold on his shirt and then Credence timid voice saying “Okay.”

Percival focuses on Suzie. He conjures up a small teapot and a cockroach, clicking on his tongue to get Suzie’s attention and when the cockroach hisses, Percival immediately finds himself being stared down by a one ton creature who could crush him in one single swoop.

He hopes it works. It _has_ to work because Newt has done this method before. His heart feels like it’s about to jump out from his heart and there’s a soft glide of a small palm on his sweaty back and he doesn’t know if it’s Credence or Dougal who is offering him a silent support but it’s enough for him.

Percival lifts the teapot over his head and he counts loudly.

_One!_

He throws the hissing cockroach into the teapot and then in the blink of an eye, Suzie snaps her head around, sharp beak opening wide as she uncoils her body to fly towards him.

_Two!_

Its great neck is bullet straight as it aims on the target; her sharp beak snapping once, twice. Percival can feel his hands getting sweaty and there’s a heart-stopping moment where he almost upturned the teapot, but he grips the blasted thing firmer, closing his eyes and thinking about Newt’s smile and soft kisses.

_Three! Now Credence!_

Then Suzie jumps into the small teapot, changing its size mid-flight as it squeezes tightly into the tiny space and Percival hastily closes the lid and there are arms pulling him back and Dougal, it’s Dougal who is looking at him; gray eyes blinking slowly and kind paws patting his hair again.

“I got Niff, Papa!” Credence announces excitedly. Holding the wiggling creature in his arms, the silver occamy’s eggshells poking out from its overflowing pouch.

“Good boy, Cre,” Percival praises, putting the teapot carefully on the floor before he collapses heavily.

He doesn’t remember much, but he hears Credence screaming for him and Dougal makes anxious noise and he thinks Pickett is there too because there’s a green twig in his vision but he’s too exhausted; his eyes feel so heavy and he wants to thank his son for helping him but—

 

* * *

 

Percival wakes up with a start.

And it feels like deja vu as he reaches out his hand to feel Newt only for him to touch silky smooth fur. But when he opens his eyes, he realizes that he is in his own bed and the silky smooth fur belongs to Credence’s purple dragon plushy, nestled kindly next to his side.

His whole body aches. There’s a hard kink on his lower back and he wants to pop it so badly that he moves his body only to yell in pain when there’s a sharp muscle pull on his left calf.

“Percy?”

Percival looks at the door and sees Newt coming in with a tray.

“Oh good! You’re awake!” Newt beams, placing the tray on the bedside and he chances a glance as he massages his calf to stop it from spasming. “Are you alright? How are you feeling?” Newt asks as he fusses over Percival.

There are fingers in his hair, warm hand on his face and soft kisses being pressed on his forehead and Percival is engulfed by Newt’s smell; fresh grass and mint.

Warm and soothing to his very exhausted bones. He hugs Newt even when his arms feel like lead weight and Newt hugs him back, urging him to rest his face on his husband’s chest and they stay like that for a while; just breathing each other in.

“You gave Credence quite the scare,” Newt scolds gently, fingers still moving in soothing manner. “He came to the room screaming for me to help you and I was so surprised to see the living room destroyed.”

Percival sighs deeply, moving his head to place kisses on Newt’s neck and chin. He vaguely notices that Newt feels cool to the touch, no longer burning up.

“Fever’s gone?” He asks, voice muffled by Newt’s smooth skin.

“Yes,” Newt confirms, kissing the top of his head. “The potion works out well.”

“Good,” Percival grunts, pulling Newt closer again and they stay intertwined like that a bit more. “Niff and Suzie are not hurt?” He asks again, head feeling a bit heavy.

“They’re okay. No one is hurt except maybe for Niff’s pride,” Newt explains and he chuckles when Percival makes a questioning sound. “Credence scolded her for an hour and Niff just sat there listening to him even while she’s pouting. I think she feels bad because she keeps leaving bits and pieces of her own beloved treasures on the bed.”

Percival extracts himself from the warm hold and true enough, there’s a small hoard of shiny treasures at the foot of the bed. His own scorpion pins being among them.

"You're amazing," Percival sighs, kissing the back of Newt's hand gently. "I don't know how you do it, but you're so amazing to juggle between caring for Credence and looking after the creatures. I did it for half a day and Credence was ready to stage a riot against me when I told him to take a bath and then the beasties were menaces and they won't listen to me!"

Newt bites his lip to hide his grin but it comes out anyway when Percival starts to whine mildly. "Promise me you won't get sick again."

He pulls his husband for another hug.

"I'll come back home early from now on to help out with the chores because I understand it first hand now how hard it is for you to do this alone. And for that I'm sorry for not helping out a lot before."

Newt smiles at him all soft and understanding.

"It's fine," Newt replies reassuringly. "It's my duty anyway but I'll gladly accept your offer to help out," he chuckles when Percival bops his nose playfully.

Newt runs his hand on Percival’s face and leans down to kiss him gently on the lips; a slow glide of lush mouth against mouth and Percival rumbles in satisfaction; content to be held like this by Newt.

When he licks into Newt’s mouth, he hears his husband whimper softly. There’s impatient hand caressing his chest and a soft, sly giggle can be heard when he cups Newt’s round bottom; squeezing them as he pulls Newt to straddle his lap—

“Papa?”

Percival unsucks his mouth from Newt’s and peers over Newt’s shoulder to see Credence standing by the ajar door; rubbing his eyes in a sleepy manner.

“Hi buddy,” Percival greets and he swallows a groan when Newt grinds down on his rapidly swollen cock; a sly smile on his lush mouth; a promise for later before he rolls into the soft mattress.

“C’mere, sweet,” Newt urges and Credence climbs into the bed to snuggles in between his Mommy and Papa.

Percival rearranges himself and he catches Newt grinning at him when he strategically places the pillow in between his legs.

“Papa feeling okay now?” Credence asks, hugging his dragon plushy as Newt combs back his floppy hair.

“I'm okay, darling. Thanks to you for saving me and to Mommy for kissing the aches away,” Percival explains and he kisses Credence’s forehead lovingly.

“Good,” Credence hums and Percival watches his son slowly falling asleep. Newt’s hand finds him and they hold hand like that, over Credence’s small body as their son burrowing closer to the warmth.

Percival watches Credence trying to suck his thumb but Newt is quick to pry it away. He remembers the accidental magic from last night, how powerful Credence had looked with wild force crackling around him and he has to tell Newt about it.

“Sleep,” Newt murmurs softly when Percival yawns; his thumb gently rubbing his husband hand.

Percival is exhausted and the bed is warm and Newt is lovely and their son is safe.

So he closes his eyes and falls asleep again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have reached this point, thank you so much for reading! kudos and comment are really much appreciated!
> 
> find me on [auroargraves](http://auroargraves.tumblr.com).


End file.
